Through the Evil
by abcLOGANxyz
Summary: The Trials of a father and son when the T-Virus erupts and begins to spread around the world. When The main character learns of his new connection to famous characters from the franchise and tries to coup with his past.
1. Prologue

Leaves raced across the ground at the young man's feet until they came to a halt at the base of a tree. He heard the laughter of a young child behind him. "Luke what are you doing back there?" Kriss heard leaves crumble behind him. When he turned and looked back he saw a small boy lying in a small pile of leaves.

"This is fun daddy. You should help me make another pile. Please daddy? We can make it big." The small boy looked at his father in hope that he would help. Kriss rose from the park bench and walked over to his son's side. He grabbed the small boy's arms and pulled him from the pile. The leaves crumbled under their feet.

"I'm sorry Luke but we have to go home. Your mother will have dinner ready soon and she won't like it if we are late."

Kriss began to walk toward the gate to the park. Luke quickly caught up to him. The park was beautiful in the late fall when all the leaves were on the ground. Kriss now saw the large white gate at the entrance to the park. The rest of the park was surrounded by a six foot brick wall. The park had been there nearly as long as the city itself.

They walked out of the gate and onto the sidewalk. Kriss grabbed Luke's hand and began to walk. The streets were unnaturally empty and so were the shops. Kriss and Luke walked quietly down the street. As they neared a bus stop the man saw a young woman sitting on the bench with a large rag on her arm.

"Ma'am are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes I should be fine. Some drunken idiot bit me. I'm going to the hospital to get it looked at." She replied. The woman moved the towel to reveal bloody human teeth marks on her arm. Kriss winced and shielded his son from the sight. The two of them began to walk again but with more haste. When they reached the end of the next street he looked at his son and smiled.

"Would you like to see a really cool short cut Luke?"

"Sure daddy."

Kriss walked with his son across the street and into an ally. He pulled a ladder down from an escape exit and began to climb. Luke followed. When they reached the top of the first platform Kriss pulled down a set of stairs and led Luke up them. He repeated this until they reached the top floor of the building. All that was left was a window that Kriss tapped on.

A beautiful woman came to the window and opened it. "I thought I told you not to use the escape exit. You know how much it scares me when you do."

"I'm sorry dear I just wanted to show Luke. Maybe he will need it one day." Kriss lifted his son through the window and into the apartment then climbed in behind him.

The room was a small living room with a TV and couch. Kriss followed the woman into the kitchen. As they walked the shine of her ring caught his eye they had been married for 7 years and their life had been happy together. "That corporation, oh darn what's it called honey?" She stopped for a moment and looked deep in thought. "Umbrella!" she said with a small shout and feeling of achievement. "The news said that they had some sort of computer error and the whole place was in a state of panic. Wonder why it was so important Oh and Dinner will be ready shortly." The woman proclaimed in a soft warm voice.

About the time the words left her mouth a loud beeping pierced Kriss's ears. Smoke bellowed from the kitchen of the small apartment. He darted across the room and grabbed a fire extinguisher and ran toward the kitchen. Smoke quickly filled his lungs. As he pulled the ovens door open Kriss felt as if his lungs had stop working. With his last breath he filled the oven with the contents of the fire extinguisher.

The smoke stopped and the empty container hit the floor. His body fell to the floor limp. As the room cleared his wife ran into the room. "Oh no…Oh no…Luke get your daddies inhaler for mommy quick." After a few seconds the young boy ran into the room and handed his mother the inhaler. The woman placed one end into the man's mouth and pressed the end of the container. The medicine filled Kriss's lungs. He began breathing again. His wife pulled his unconscious body into their bedroom and lifted him onto the bed.

A loud scream pierced the dark silence. Kriss snatched his body up. The bed sheets clinged to his shirtless chest. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He flung the covers away from his body and bolted toward the door. He twisted the knob and pulled the door open. The sight that was revealed was horrendous. Blood splattered the walls of what was once his living room. His wife's body lay lifeless in the middle of the floor. The man quickly moved over to her side. Kriss rolled her over and felt for a pulse but no signal was returned. As he sat there for a moment he began to weep. Another scream rang in his ears. It came from Luke's room. Kriss leapt to his feet. As he began to run to the boy he saw the bloody 9mm pistol that they kept in the bedroom on the ground. He grabbed it and ran down the hall.

When Kriss reached the door to his son's room he knew he wasn't prepared for what would be inside. He pushed the door open. Inside stood what seemed to be a man. It was more like a diseased creature. He was wearing a hooded sweatshirt and jeans. Luke was curled up on the floor in front of him.

"Daddy he hurt mommy"

"I know Luke. He won't hurt anyone else"

The man looked down the barrel of the gun. The small red dot lined up with the side of the creatures head. The creature slowly turned and looked at the gun. Its jaw dropped and he let out a tremendous shriek. He ran toward the gun. The man pulled the trigger. The loud gunshot rang in his ear. The bullet impacted the skull and sent blood splattering around the room. The creatures' body fell motionless to the floor.

Kriss dropped the gun and ran to his son. He fell to the floor and held his son. He pushed away from the body until his back hit a wall. Kriss began to weep. Kriss and Luke sat there in silence until the sun rose the next day.

That was almost three years ago. A lot has changed in just a short time.

**A/N: After I get my first review I will post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I loved writing it. **


	2. Remembrance

Kriss sat on the tail gate of a large black truck. He held a small picture in his hand. It had started to turn yellow from exposure. He looked around. A couple feet away Luke was playing with another young boy. They were wrestling on the ground. Luke was almost ten now. Luke laughed as he climbed to his feet and ran to Kriss.

"Daddy what were you looking at?"

Kriss smiled and sighed. "It's a picture of mommy." He pulled Luke up onto the truck and handed him the picture.

"Mommy is really pretty." Luke said in the tone of a child. It made Kriss smile. He wondered if Luke remembered what had happened to his mother. He put a loving hand on Luke's shoulder.

"She was very beautiful and she loved you very much." He gently took the picture from Kriss and slid it into his pocket. "Go play with your friend. It will be time to go in soon."

Shortly after the sun rose Kriss stood up. He held Luke in his arms. He stepped over the dead body on the floor. He leaned down and picked up the 9mm handgun he dropped after shooting the man. He turned on the safety and tucked the gun in the back of his pants. He carried Luke out of the room and farther down the hall. He opened the door to his bedroom and walked in. He set Luke's sleeping body on the bed and walked out closing the door behind him.

He walked down the hall and looked at his wives lifeless body on the ground. The sight mad him sick. He ran for the bathroom and vomited into the sink. He turned on the water and washed the vomit down the sink. He splashed some water on his face. He walked back into the room and avoided looking at her body again. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a phone. He pressed three numbers and held it to his ear.

The phone did nothing. He slammed it on the receiver then picked it up and dialed again. Still nothing. He slammed the phone down again. He walked over to the window and opened it. He stepped through to the fire escape. He walked up the stairs and onto the roof. He looked down to the street. It was only about 40 feet below. He saw a man struggling with a woman. He slowly reached for his handgun.

"Get this crazy bitch off of me" the man screamed as people watched in horror.

A loud shot rang out and everything went silent. The woman fell to the ground. Everyone looked up at Kriss. He was standing near the edge of the building. His arms were stretched out and a small cloud of smoke moved from the barrel of his gun. "Get away from the body" he shouted down to the people. No one moved. The woman's body began to move again. She slowly stood up. Her bottom jaw remained on the ground. Several people screamed. Kriss fired again. He body jerked to the side and fell over. A bullet hole was left in the right side of her head. Everyone began running frantically. Kriss climbed down from the roof.

He climbed back through the window and stood in the living room. He looked and his wife and reality hit. He understood what was going on. This was the zombie outbreak. The main idea of many horror stories. He walked over to his wife's body and knelt down next to it. His softly kissed her forehead and lifted her up. He carried her out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. He went to the stairs and began a long decent. When he reached the ground floor he exited the building through a side door into a parking garage. He found his car and put her cold body in the back seat. He got in and began to drive.

He returned to the apartment nearly an hour later. He went to his room to check on Luke. Luke was still asleep. Kriss closed the door again and walked back to the living room. He looked in a closet and found 3 large duffle bags. He took one to Luke's room and Filled it with all of Luke's clothes and a few of his favorite toys. He carried it back to the living room and set it down. He took the second bag to his own room and silently filled it with a few of his own belongings. The third bag he filled with all of the canned food from the kitchen. He set them all on the couch and walked to the door again.

He went back to the garage and found his truck. He cranked it and drove it around the building and into the ally. He parked it under the fire escape and climbed on top. He used the leverage to climb the fire escape. He went back into his apartment and grabbed the bags. He dropped them down into the back of the truck one at a time.

He walked to his bedroom for the last time. He found the nearly empty box of ammo for his 9mm and pulled 6 bullets from it. He replaced the ones in the clip that he had shot. He reached into the closet and found the small compartment in the roof. He slid his hand inside and found a 6 inch combat knife and 2 full clips of ammo for his gun. He placed them in his back pocket and picked up Luke. He carried him out to the living room. Kriss looked the room over one last time then climbed through the window. He walked down the fire escape and stepped onto the roof of the truck. He dropped off the roof onto his feet and opened the back door. He set Luke inside and closed it again. He walked around to the driver's side and got in. He cranked the car and began to drive.

Kriss drove for a few minutes before stopping again. He parked the car and left it running. He got out and walked to the front of a gun store. No one was there and the lights were off. He pulled his gun from the back of his pants and flipped it around in his hand. He used the handle to break the glass window on the door and reached through to unlock it. Once inside he found a gun bag and set it on the counter. He looked around the walked to a section of the wall that had shotguns. He reached up and grabbed a 12 gauge pump action shotgun. The brand meant nothing to him. He put it in the bag and grabbed another. He grabbed 10 boxes of shells and tossed them in the bag. He walked to another wall. It had riffles on it. He grabbed two rifles and the corresponding ammo boxes. He zipped the bag and walked it back outside. He put it on the floor of the passenger side front seat.

He walked back inside and looked around. There was no money in the register. He found another bag and filled it with 9mm ammo. He left it on the counter and went to investigate the office of the store. He grabbed the door knob and it didn't move. He kicked the door. It crashed open with a loud bang. Mounted on the wall straight above the desk was a Barret 50 caliber rifle with a scope. Kriss smiled and grabbed the gun. He looked it over and carried it to the truck. He got back in and set it next to him. He pulled out the clip and looked. It only had 3 shots in it. He put the clip back and began to drive.

He never told Luke about what happened that day and was never sure if Luke remembered any of it. Three years had changed the word more than anyone could imagine. Kriss never thought that he would lose his wife, save his son, steal guns, and end up living with other survivors in a motel in the middle of the desert.

"Luke it's time to go in now. It's getting dark out." Kriss shouted softly. He stood up and walked with his son and the other small boy into the motel. It would be a long night.

**A/N: I really liked this chapter. I feel like it's how people would act. Let me know what you think and let me know if you think I should make any changes. Comment and talk about it for me. It would be an amazing help. Thanks everyone who reads this. **


End file.
